


The reason behind

by Sankosama



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper!jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankosama/pseuds/Sankosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first clue Dipper get of Bill's feelings were the teeth, so why did Gideon get them first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason behind

**Author's Note:**

> I've always read the gifts of Bill as courting teeth but he gave them also to Gideon so here's my crazy plot for that.  
> Enjoy it :)

There was a time when Dipper didn't know about Bill's 'courting' intentions, you know with him being a creepy evil dorito the last thing you think when you found deer bloody teeth in your pillow is that he likes you, instead you suspect something like a death warning but here's the thing bill is a **demon** so in retrospective the bloody "I'm always watching you" inside an anatomical perfect heart should have ring a bell. 

But here's the other thing; we are talking about Dipper, someone who could be dense as an ox most of the time more when it came to matters of the heart.

But that wasn't the point, what Dipper wants to know is that if 'bloody teeth' were supposed to be a demon courting gift, why did Gideon received ones when he first meet Bill (at least that's what Mabel and Soos told him) and Dipper receives his only after their 4th summer in Gravity Falls?

Did Gideon was better than him?

Did Bill liked Gideon better and only warm up for Dipper after that long time?

Was he a second plate?

He didn't like any of those ideas so Dipper being Dipper made a plan 'How to ask a demon if he liked someone ~~better than you~~ first’ he had to do it subtly so Bill didn't know his thoughts and laughs about his feelings and all that.

So obviously he end up blurting everything out -"Why did Gideon get teeth first? I mean, Am I your second option?"- he stopped quickly after that so he didn't say anything more embarrassing.

At first Bill didn't understand what Dipper was saying but then he started laughing maniacally -"Obviously not Pine Tree your teeth were _bloody_ deer teeth also not from any kind of deer but a special one, I wouldn't give that kid something so valuable. He is not you"- he said with that mocking tone that always mean something more

-"Yeah?"- He was ashamed for thinking so bad of the demon, but well the demon was Bill so...

-"Of course, Have I ever trick or lie to you?"- he get a pointed and dubious glare - "Don't answer that"-

Then an evil grin grew in his face -"How about I show you exactly what are some of the reasons you are way better than our _dear Gideon_ "- that made Dipper react, gulping loudly a second before he was swept of his feet so both could vanish to the nearest flat surface.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes please tell me and I tried to fix them all but I'm horrible at proof-reading  
> I'm open for request here or at tumblr snkosm


End file.
